Three Days Until Fate
by moviefreak9940
Summary: Once titled Dreams Really Don't Come True in case you were reading it, I found a better title. Okay, summary time: Ron is going to die in three days time, and Kim has to figure out how to save him. But can she do what it takes?
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: Ain't mine….

Chapter One

"Kim, heads up!" Ron called from the other side of the warehouse.

Without looking, Kim leapt into a back flip as Sheego rushed under, her hands glowing a bright neon green.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Kimmie," Sheego said with a hint of mockery, "isn't it past your bed time? Oh, well…you'll have a _long_ time to sleep in a short time!"

Sheego leapt towards Kim. She punched, Kim flipped. Kim kicked, Sheego blocked. The stalemate drew on and on while Ron was sneaking his way to Dr. Drakken, who was inserting an oval-shaped object into the mainframe computer. Ron wasn't sure what it was exactly, but when it caused all the lights and buttons to flash, he knew it couldn't be anything good. Ron knelt behind a stack of wooden crates, waiting to make his move once Drakken left his post.

"Sheego!" Drakken yelled.

"I'm a little busy, Dr. D!" Sheego yelled back, jumping to avoid a leg sweep from Kim.

"Leave her! There's nothing she can do now! The Extreme-o-rama 3000 Proton Disruptor is in!" Drakken cried, rushing to the exit door. "Time to enact phase two!"

Sheego jumped and kicked, hitting Kim squarely in the chest. She was knocked back to the ground as Sheego ran to Drakken's side.

Kim leapt up and yelled "Ron, get it!" She started running towards him when Drakken leapt in her path.

"Not this time, Kim Possible!" he cried. Before she could do anything, he kicked her in the stomach. As she doubled over, Drakken punched so hard she flew back and hit the wall where she laid semi-conscious.

Ron was just reaching for the Proton Disruptor when he saw Drakken knock out Kim, then bending down to tie her up. Ron took off like a shot.

"Kim! I'm coming! Drakken, get your hands off of her!" Ron yelled.

At the sound of his name, Drakken whipped around, left arm fully extended and clenched. His forearm collided squarely into Ron's throat, flipping him painfully onto the floor.

"Not bad, Dr. D," She praised. "I'm impressed. I might make a villain out of you yet."

"Come Sheego," Drakken said, as he headed for the door. Suddenly, he stopped, and evil grin forming on his face. "Sheego? Let's say you and I teach Kim Possible a lesson she'll never forget, eh?" Drakken first looked at Kim, who was trying and failing to get shakily to her feet, then at Ron who was lying flat and gasping for breath.

Sheego grinned as she Drakken's idea dawned on her. "Congratulations, Dr. D. You are now a villain."

Drakken cackled as he picked up a wheezing, coughing, barely-able-to-stand-up Ron and held his arms securely behind his back. Kim began to regain full consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open to see Drakken hit Ron in the throat, then pick him up.

"Drakken, no!" Kim cried weakly. "Leave him alone! Your problem's with me! Let him go!'

Sheego maliciously grinned at Kim as she ignited her plasma gloves. Kim's eyes widened as Sheego positioned herself in front of Ron and raised her fist.

"No!" Kim whispered as the scene fully hit her.

"Say 'bye', Kimmie," Sheego said, thrusting her fist into Ron's jaw.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…….." Kim's screams echoed in the warehouse until she saw her best friend fall lifeless to the floor, burnt and bleeding.

"NOOO! RON!" Kim yelled as she stared into his blank eyes. "NOOOO---"

"—NO!" Kim screamed as she sot bolt upright in her bed.

Panting heavily, she glanced at her alarm clock—2:30 am. She flopped back down onto her bed, sobbing.

"Oh God, no…no. Anything but that. Anyone but Ron…it can't happen…I can't let it happen…" Kim curled into a ball and sobbed into her pillow. After 20 minutes, she has cried herself to sleep.

_To be continued….if you like it._


	2. Day 1

Disclaimer: Still ain't mine…. 

Chapter Two

Kim woke up earlier that usual. She climbed shakily out of her bed and went straight into the shower. As she stood under the hot water, her nightmare began to replay in her mind. Ron was flipped down by Drakken's arm again. He was being dragged up by his arms and secured in front of Sheego. She then started hitting Ron with her plasma gloves all over his body, from head to toe.

Kim shook her head violently, driving the haunting images from her mind. She quickly washed and got out of the shower. After getting dressed, Kim slowly trudged down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a quick bite.

Mrs. Possible, Jim, and Tim were at the table already when Kim poured herself a glass of orange juice. She was absolutely silent, and that didn't go unnoticed.

"Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible said. "You okay?"

Again, saying nothing, Kim just nodded slowly.

"She had another bad dream last night," Jim said.

Kim's eyes widened as she whipped to face her little brothers.

"Yeah, we heard her talking in her sleep. 'No…stop…leave him alone'" Jim chimed in.

"Shut up, Tweebs!" Kim yelled.

"Kimmie!" Mrs. Possible scolded. "What happened in your dream?"

"Nothing! Don't worry about it!" Kim cried, grabbing her bag and storming out the door.

Kim walked as fast as she could toward Ron's house, tears threatening to pour down her face. She had three days…three days to stop what she knew would happen. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she completely missed Ron's house and walked right by it.

Ron, who was waiting on his porch as always, called to her in bewilderment. "Kim! Yoo-hoo! Over here!" She didn't react, but kept walking. Ron got up and ran after her. "Kim, what's wrong?" he asked, grabbing her elbow.

Kim jumped at her name and the touch. She whipped around and saw Ron standing in front of her. She threw her arms around his neck and tears began to fall. Shocked and concerned about his best friend's sudden reaction, he put his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Whoa….Kim? Are you okay?" Ron asked, rubbing her back consolingly.

Kim sniffed. "Yeah, I'm just _very_ glad to see you," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, pulling away to see tears flowing down her face.

Buying herself time by wiping away her tears, she debated severely on whether she should tell Ron the truth. No, she couldn't…she couldn't scare him like that.

"Ah…nothing," Kim sighed. "I've just had a _really_ bad night and morning."

They continued down the street, Kim sniffing occasionally followed by Ron rubbing her arm. She had done this several times before, and every time it scared Ron. He hated to see her hurt, or scared, or worst of all, to see her cry.

As the school day progressed, Kim wasn't nearly as emotional as that morning, but she still stayed unusually close to Ron. Not that Ron minded that at all. Kim had always been his best friend. Always…since pre-school. All these years, the only person he could count on to never leave his side no matter how badly he screwed up was Kim. He would be lost without her. He loved her more than anything, but it had always been as the sister he never had. But then…

"_She's a sister to me…that's it. Nothing more…"_ Ron reassured himself. _"But lately…"_

At lunchtime, not five minutes after Kim and Ron sat down, the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim's stomach dropped.

"Wh-what's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked, a limp growing in her throat.

"You got a hit on the site Kim," Wade replied.

"Drakken involved?" Kim asked, hurriedly. Ron looked up from his meal and stared at her…that was an odd response. She never did that.

"Uh…we don't know yet," Wade said, catching onto Kim's reaction. "Dr. Silverton, the director of the Astro-Physics Lab has reported that a device known as the Extreme-o-Rama Proton Disruptor 3000 has been stolen."

"Damn it!" Kim cried, beating her fist on the table, sending Rom clear up out of his chair, and causing a few heads to swivel in their direction.

"What's the problem, KP?" Ron asked, reaching out and holding her wrist.

"Damn you, Drakken," Kim whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Kim, we don't even know if it _is_ Drakken or not," Wade said, very freaked out. He had _never_ seen her like this before.

"It's him Wade. I know its Drakken. I can't tell you how I do, but I know it's him," Kim sniffed, a tear falling down her right cheek.

"Kim…" Wade said, stunned. "…you know what? I don't want to know. I give you more information when I get it. Just…feel better, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Wade," Kim said, clicking off the Kimmunicator and squeezing her eyes shut.

Ron was speechless, his hand still grasping her wrist.

"KP? What's wrong? Oh, my God, you're crying!" He cried after she tried and failed to choke back a sob. "Kim, what is wrong?" Ron urged, shaking her slightly, as if to snap her out of it.

Kim opened her eyes and stared into Ron's. The genuine look of fear and sincerity of concern almost made her break down again. Kim glanced quickly to the left and right of Ron to see that nearly everyone in the cafeteria was facing them and whispering to each other. Ron followed her eyes and looked around the cafeteria. He stood up fiercely.

"All right, everyone!" Ron shouted. "Nothing to see here! Just eat your mystery meat and mind your own business!" A majority of the heads turned away, but of course Bonnie and her crew continued staring.

"I'm so sorry." Kim whispered. "I hate that you're seeing me like this."

"I don't care about that, " Ron said, tightening his grip on her wrist. "What I do care about is that you _are_ like this. Now tell me what's wrong so I can make it better."

"Ron, I…I can't," Kim stammered, her voice breaking. "I just…can't. Not now." Kim jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria before Ron could do anything. He took one last wistful look at his mystery meat, and started off after her.

As Ron passed Bonnie and her posse, Bonnie called out to him, "What's wrong, Ron? You and Kim have a lover's spat?"

Ron stopped instantly, turned, and strutted toward her and stopped with one foot's distance between them.

Ron sighed. "You know what, Bonnie?"

She put on her typical, snotty, cheerleader face and stared right back at him. "You got something to say, geek?"

"I have had it up to here with your smug, bitchy, 'I'm-better-than-you-because-I'm-a-cheerleader' attitude you've given me since we were four!" Ron spoke loudly so he could attract as much public attention as he could. "I have half a mind to—"

"To what?" Bonnie said, putting her hands on her hips.

Ron smiled and reached for the cup of chocolate pudding on her tray.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie demanded.

Ron bounced the pudding cup in his right hand as if it were a baseball

"You…wouldn't…dare," Bonnie said with momentary flicker of fear.

Simultaneously, Ron slapped upward with his left hand, catching the edge of Bonnie's tray perfectly. A tray fully of dark, brown, thick, inedible mystery meat and its grave flew majestically in the air and splattered Bonnie from head to toe. With his right hand, he dumped the entire contents of the cup in her perfectly done hair. Bonnie screamed…the entire cafeteria burst into laughter and applause.

Brick Flag, who was seated next to Bonnie, leapt up to advance on Ron. Ron took one look at Bonnie, finally realizing what he had done, one look at Brick, and he took off like a shot, Brick at his heels.

* * *

Kim didn't have the two remaining class periods with Ron, so she was given time to think without distraction. As any school day does as it wanes, it inched by slowly. When the final bell tolled, liberating the captive students from their prison cells, Kim rushed home without waiting for Ron. 

Kim ran through her front door, nearly crashing into the Tweebs. She ran by them, muttering a soft, "sorry", dropped her bag on the couch, and headed toward her room.

As she reached the bottom stair, Kim heard her mother call, "Kimmie? Is that you?"

Kim sighed disgusted…so close. She can evade countless evil-doers, yet her mother can catch her every single time!

"Yeah, Mom. It's me," Kim called, hoping that she wouldn't have to face her after her outburst that morning.

"Could you come in the kitchen?" Mrs. Possible called with that "let-talk-about-how-you're-feeling" tone.

Thinking fast, Kim replied, "Uh, sorry Mom, I can't!" Kim bounded back to the couch and grabbed her bag. "I've got a ton of homework to do! Even if I start now, I'm going to be up until about two," Kim called back, rushing up the stairs before her Mom could respond.

She threw her bag under her desk and flopped on her bed. The things she knew that would come to pass were already being set into motion. Two days left…and the only things she knew were that Drakken already has the Proton Disruptor and that Ron will die. She didn't know what warehouse it was going to happen in. She didn't know where Drakken and Shego were, and she didn't know how the hell she was going to handle this.

"_I can't let him die…I **won't** let him die!"_ Kim thought, giving her pillow one, good, frustration-venting punch.

She couldn't explain how it happened, but on three prior occasions, Kim had dreamt of she and Ron participating in missions involving a number of her usual adversaries. Every time it happened, for some unexplainable reason, her dream would play out three days later, with every event being the same is in her dream. It was as if she became temporarily psychic or something. The problem was…every dream she had, had a bad ending. The villain got away, or what they were trying to retrieve got destroyed, or even Rufus getting hurt. She tried to change what had happened, and succeeded in changing only one…just barely. She was going to make damn sure that last night's dream _would not_ come true, even if drastic measures had to be taken.

She alternated from pacing to and fro across her bedroom floor to lying on her bed, thinking with the fervent concentration that she should always have given to studying for her tests and never did. Hours passed. She rejected her mother's dinner call with the one request that a plate be saved for her. She had "homework" to do.

Finally, at 1:48 am, Kim reached a decision that she struggled and wept over the entire night. She climbed into bed, heavy-hearted, and despising the person she was going to have to be tomorrow.

"He's not coming with me," Kim stated. "No matter what he says or does, he can't come." She was trying to reassure herself, and psych herself up for what was to come. "I have to hurt him, hurt him to save him."

A/N—Okay, yeah I know. "That's a line from 'Moulin Rouge!'. She stole that line!" Well, guess what? It's late at might for me and I couldn't figure out how to end this particular chapter. So I used a quote from my favorite movie. Additional disclaimer: "Moulin Rouge!" ain't mine either. Hahaha…


	3. Day 2

Disclaimer: Still ain't mine…

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! They've been helpful. I understand that its "Shego" not "Sheego" now, the problem is that I can't figure out how to fix it. So, from now on it'll be "Shego" but not in the first chapter. The rest of the chapter's may come slower now because I wrote this story on paper a few months ago but never finished it, and now I'm at the point where I'm making these chapters up as I go now. Please hang with me. Plus, I'll have a proposition for y'all at the end of the chapter, so read to find out._

* * *

Chapter 3

Kim awoke to a start after a fitful night of sleep to her alarm clock blaring. She squinted against the streaming sunlight through her window and groaned.

"_Great_," Kim thought. "_Today, I become Bonnie…._"

Kim threw off her comforter and rolled out of bed. She moved slower than usual. Kim had never felt depression like this. Guy troubles are one thing, preparing to possibly fully destroy a wonderful lifelong friendship is another.

Kim came to the conclusion the night before that if Ron were to ever know what was at stake…that he was going to die…he would do one of several things. Ron would either not believe her, go, and she wont be able to save him. Or Ron would believe her, tell her that he would be okay, insist he go, and she wont be able to save him. Plus, the whole "seeing-it-in-a-dream" things would probably—no, definitely—freak the poor boy out.

Kim quickly showered, dressed, and made herself up. She stopped to stare at herself in the mirror. She breathed a few deep, cleansing breaths, psyching herself up for maintaining her usually chipper persona. She donned her backpack, grinned, and walked down the stairs.

"Well," Mrs. Possible said as Kim walked into the kitchen. "Homework all done?"

"What?" Kim startled. "Oh, yeah, all done."

"So, you feeling any better?" Mrs. Possible asked, pouring her a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, Mom, no big," Kim replied, accepting the glass and drinking from it. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Kimmie. What is it?" Mrs. Possible replied.

"If someone has to…I don't know…hurt someone, like emotionally, to keep that someone from doing something that could physically hurt that someone…that doesn't make the first someone a bad person, does it?" Kim carefully stated, trying to be as vague as possible. She needed some reassuring, even if her mother had no clue what she was talking about.

Mrs. Possible tried to sort out what her daughter said. "Kimmie Cub…is everything okay?"

"You know what? Never mind…no drama," Kim said quickly, wanting desperately to run away, and fast. She grabbed her bag and bolted out the door.

Kim went on autopilot and walked the usual path to school, going right by Ron's house. She had planned to take an alternate route to school so she could plan her approach better. Her mind was racing with all the things she planned on saying to Ron. She realized she was going to Ron's when she could see him on his doorstep.

"Damn!" Kim cried, stamping her foot. She turned to avoid him, but it was too late.

"Kim!" Ron called, standing up and walking towards her.

"Crap," Kim muttered under her breath. She sighed and whispered, "Okay, this if for Ron. Think…Bonnie, but not too bitchy." She whipped around and said, "Hey!"

"You forget something?" Ron asked.

"No, uh, I was just…come on lets go," Kim stammered.

They walked together as they always did. Kim tried to prepare herself to tell him. She would breathe deep, open her mouth to speak, chicken out, and then close her mouth again, mentally kicking herself. She couldn't do it!

"I can't do this to him!" Kim thought.

"_Ahh_," a little voice in her head replied, "_but you **have** to, don't you? He'll die if you don't._"

Ron glanced over at Kim. "You better?"

"Yeah," Kim lied, "a little."

"You will never guess what happened yesterday!" Ron cried excitedly, bouncing on his heels. "I totally got up in Bonnie's face! Oh, it was awesome! She made one of her snide comments, and I was all, 'You better shut your mouth or else!'... well not really, but almost like that. So I knocked the tray on her and dumped her chocolate pudding in her hair!"

"You're kidding!" Kim gaped at Ron. She could help but grin as Ron hastily explained his most recent encounter as if he had downed a large espresso just 10 minutes earlier.

"It happened before I knew what I had done! I thought it was great…until I realized that Brick Flag can probably out run a cheetah," Ron said.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

Ron suddenly grew sullen. "Well, I know that I need to redecorate the inside of my locker."

Kim giggled in spite of herself. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it's not everyday I get to defend my friends honor," Ron smiled and Kim's stomach dropped. "But I totally nailed Bonnie! Boo-yah!"

Kim's depression hit rock bottom by the time they reached their lockers. As Kim opened the locker door, Wade popped up on the computer screen. Kim sighed; she had to do it sometime.

"Hey Kim, feeling better?" Wade asked.

"Yeah," Kim lied once again, "What have you got on Drakken?"

"I just want to know how you knew it was him! We got this video in from the Physics Lab that shows Drakken and Shego leaving the lab with the Proton Disruptor. How did you know?" Wade exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it," Kim said quickly. "Where are they setting up?"

Wade clicked like mad on his keyboard. "I'm tracking them now, but nothing on where they are setting up."

"It'll be in a warehouse of some kind, I just don't know where," Kim said.

"Teen-hero intuition?" Wade asked.

"Just let me know when you find something!" Kim snapped, slamming her locker door shut.

The day inched along and Kim was becoming more and more anxious about what she had to do; yet she still couldn't bring herself to do it. She had to keep him from coming with her by any means possible. Problem was, she had to find an angle in which to spin it in her favor.

As lunchtime dew nearer, Kim was about to snap. She met Ron at their usual table and waited for Ron to get his food.

"You eating anything?" Ron asked when he sat down.

"No, I'm not hungry," Kim said.

"So any news about Drakken yet?" Ron asked, stuffing his face with mashed potatoes.

"_Here we go_," Kim thought. "_I'm sorry Ron…_"

"Uh, no. Not yet," Kim said. "Hey listen, Ron. Um…what would you say if I just took this one?"

Ron looked up. "What?" Ron said, perplexed.

Kim breathed deep to build up her courage. "I mean, this one is easy, and you've got that huge math test this week and I think it would just be better if I handled Drakken this time."

Ron stared at Kim and then burst out laughing. "That's funny Kim! We could never break up the team!"

"I'm serious Ron! I think I need to do this one by myself!" Kim cried, desperate to get him to understand.

Ron grew serious. "Why? Why do you want to be on your own all of a sudden?" He sounded hurt, and offended.

Kim desperately cried, "I don't want you to get—" Kim caught herself and continued, "—an 'F' on that math test of yours."

"I'm gonna fail that stupid test whether I study or not!" Ron cried. "Why don't you want me to come?"

"It's not that Ron! It's just—" Kim was cut off my the bell signaling the end of lunch. Ron glared at Kim, stood up, and marched out of the lunchroom, leaving Kim alone in her misery.

"Okay," Kim whispered. "On to plan 'B'."

* * *

Kim zoned out of every remaining class of the day. She just couldn't shake the sad, offended look on Ron's face, and she nauseated by it. She hated herself. Her plan hadn't fully worked yet and she was despising who she was. She had to make him fully understand that he was not coming with her. How she was doing that was a whole other story. 

The final bell rang, releasing the students once again. Despite their argument earlier that afternoon, Ron was still waiting for out front as he always did. He didn't look all too happy, but he was there nonetheless.

"Hey," Kim said quietly as she walked up to him.

"Hey," Ron replied back, still with a hint of disdain.

They walked home together in silence. Ron apparently was still upset about their lunch together and Kim was back to building up her courage. She ran through several different ways to drop it on him, each sounding more worse that the other. She couldn't find a good enough reason that would keep him away from that warehouse and possible keep their friendship intact. With a final stab at her heart, she came to the horrible conclusion that their friendship will most likely end forever within the next ten minutes. As they approached Ron's house, Kim sighed mournfully. It was going to be now or never…

"Look, Ron, about this after—" Kim started but was interrupted by the beeping of her Kimmunicator. Kim groaned, now she would have to rebuild her courage all over again.

Kim fished the Kimmunicator from her bad and switched it on. "What's the sitch?" she asked. Ron stopped, looked over her shoulder, and watched the screen.

"I'm stunned Kim," Wade said. "How could you possibly know that Drakken and Shego would set up in a warehouse?"

"Like you said," Kim said, trying to sound nonchalant, "teen hero intuition."

Wade shook his head in wonder. "There is a empty warehouse just outside of Lowerton that Drakken and Shego have been seen entering and leaving a couple of times and I'm sure that's where they are setting up base."

Although Kim knew that they were going to be in a warehouse, she had no idea where it was located. Her dream didn't tell her that.

"Ok, great, Wade!" Kim exclaimed. "Thanks so much!"

"Do you want me to upload the coordinates into the Kimmunicator?" Wade asked.

"Please and thank you!" Kim cried. The Kimmunicator beeped and the coordinates and address popped up on the screen, then shut off.

"Good, I'll get to the warehouse first thing tomorrow," Kim said, not fully realizing that Ron was behind her.

"What?" Ron cried, causing Kim to jump. "Don't you mean 'we'? _We'll_ get to the warehouse first thing in the morning."

"I, uh—" Kim stammered. Wait, this would work to her advantage. This is the angle that she could spin.

"No, Ron," Kim said assertively. "I mean 'I'. I'm going…alone."

"What do you mean?" Ron cried. "It's always been the 'Possible-Stoppable' dynamic duo thing!"

Kim felt as if she would cry any minute, but she had to remain firm. She had to be mean, even though her heart was now crumbling into a thousand pieces.

"Well, not anymore," Kim said. She stared into his eyes with as much malice as she could pretend to have.

Ron look completely crushed. "Why? I don't understand it."

"I…don't want you on missions anymore," Kim stated blatantly through gritted teeth.

Ron's eyes sudden narrowed in anger. "Oh, I get it," he yelled, hatred in his voice. "You think you're better than me! I'm just holding you back I guess."

"As a matter of fact, you are!" Kim screamed back. "I'm sick and tired of having to worry about how to keep you from screwing up, and having to do all the work trying to save the world!" Damn, she hated how she sounded right now. She hated herself…she had become Bonnie. However, Kim was hurting Ron more than Bonnie ever could.

"Fine, I get the point!" Ron yelled. "You want to work alone? You got it! You go off and fun on your own tomorrow, and for the rest of your life!" Ron turned on his heels and stomped up the walkway to his front door.

"I will! I've wanted to for years, now I finally get my wish!" Kim yelled at Ron's back, then began to rush down the sidewalk to her house.

When she heard Ron's front door slam with tremendous force, she sprinted to her front porch. Once she reached it, she instantly collapsed to the floor and starting sobbing hysterically.

"I'm sorry!" Kim sobbed out loud. "Oh God, Ron, I am so sorry…"

Inside her house, Mr. Possible heard the uproar outside the front door. He rushed to the door to see his daughter sobbing on their front step.

"Kimmie?" He cried, bursting through the door and kneeling by her side. "Kimmie, what happened? Are you alright?"

Kim looked up and said, "Dad, I am the worst person to ever walk on this earth!"

"Of course, you're not! Kim, what happened?" Mr. Possible said, rubbing his daughter's back.

"I just had a horrible fight with Ron," Kim whispered, wanting to die right then and there.

"What about?" her father asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kim said, getting up and running inside. She rushed up the stairs and threw herself onto her bed and continued crying.

"At least he's safe," Kim said aloud. "I'll probably never speak to him again, but he'll be _alive_ to hate me."

* * *

After slamming the door, Ron threw his bag down in disgust, and stormed into his room, slamming that door behind him. 

"Can you believe her Rufus!" Ron cried, kicking a pair of pants that were lying on the floor across the room.

Rufus popped out from Ron's side pocket and leapt onto his computer table. "Eeeh, no!" Rufus squeaked.

"I mean, who does she think she is!" Ron cried, falling onto his bed. "Other than my best friend whom I love more than anyone else in the world and who just ripped out my heart and stomped it in the ground?"

Rufus bounded across the computer desk and landed on Ron's lap and squeaked comfortingly.

"Ha, 'tired of keeping me from screwing up', huh? She thinks she's _soooo _much better than me," Ron huffed. "Well, I'll show her." Ron sat bolt upright, sending Rufus flying off the bed. He leapt off his bed and began to pace back and forth, trying to relieve his intense anger.

He stopped suddenly mid-step and cried, "I'm going to beat her to it! I saw the address! I know where that stupid warehouse is! I'll go there on my own and save the day before Kim can! That'll show her…"

* * *

_A/N: Okay, proposition time! You, the readers now have the opportunity to write this story. Now, I hold the decision on whether there will be a death or not, but what YOU get to decide is who it happens to, Kim or Ron. I will leave the "voting" for four days and whoever has the most votes will be the object of the action. Meaning they will be the one who either lives or dies. Glad you're liking the story! Happy voting!_


	4. Day 3

Disclaimer: Still ain't mine…

_A/N: And the voting has ended! Thanks for the ideas and input, they have all been taken into account. I hope you like this chapter! However, you might want to re-read the dream chapter before you read this to keep the dream fresh in your mind, and so you can catch any changes. Just a thought…

* * *

_Chapter 4

Ron awoke mid-morning the next to his alarm clock. Ron rolled out of bed, walked over to Rufus's little naked mole rat-sized bed on Ron's computer table.

"C'mon, Rufus. Wake up," Ron said, tapping the side of the bed. Rufus stirred and squeaked reproachfully. "Don't give me that. Come on, we need to get to that warehouse."

Ron quickly showered and then donned him usual black, long sleeved shirt and khaki cargo pants. He grabbed a few of the gadgets that Kim had let him borrow. He picked up a gun that shot out a grappling hook and stared at it.

Ron sighed mournfully. "I used this when I shot off my shorts for the first time," Ron said, sadly. "Kim gave this to me afterwards. She told me I needed to practice." Ron stared a few more seconds, then shook himself out of his reverie, remembering that he was furious at her. Ron grabbed Rufus, stuffed him in his pocket, then bounded out of his room

Ron ran toward the front door yelling rapidly, "I'm-going-to-defeat-Drakken-and-save-the-world! Be-home-later. Bye-Mom!"

Mrs. Stoppable's popped around the corner from the kitchen and said, "You meeting Kim there?"

Ron faltered a little bit, but regained his composure and replied just as rapidly, "Actually-no-but-I-can't-talk-I-need-to-go!" He rushed out of his house before his mother could respond.

* * *

Kim awoke that morning at 9:30 feeling absolutely disgusted with herself. She stared at the ceiling, replaying the horrible argument that ensued, just as her dreams had. She hated herself so damn much. 

"I hope you'll forgive me one day Ron," Kim said before rolling out of bed. "Because Lord knows I'll never forgive myself."

She showered, shaking off the incredible urge to drown herself in it, and toweled herself dry. She dressed in the Kim Possible trademark black mid-drift and khaki cargo pants. As she did so, she noticed her favorite picture on her dresser. It was the one from two summers ago when Ron spent Spring Break with Kim's family down at her grandmother's retirement home. Kim was riding piggyback on Ron's back down on the boardwalk. Even though Ron was so fixated on finding college girls, Kim and Ron still had some "them" time.

She sat down on the floor, leaned against her bed, and held her knees to her chest, and sighed sadly. She had done the right thing, hadn't she? She ended the most wonderful relationship she had ever hoped to have, and probably shattered Rom himself. How could that be the right thing? She allowed herself a few minutes of emotional self-bashing and depression, but eventually she stood up again.

"Come on Kim," she scolded herself. "You've still got a mission. Defeat Drakken first, then tear your insides out."

She sighed, took one last look at her treasured photo, grabbed her gear, and left her room.

* * *

The warehouse was only a thirty-minute walk from Ron's house. Ron learned that the hard way. Kim was the one who got transportation, and since Ron didn't have a Kimmunicator, he couldn't call anyone. Plus, it wasn't like anyone knew him. Everyone knew _Kim_, no one knew Ron. He was just the buffoon sidekick that was always overlooked. 

Ron turned onto the street where the warehouse was located, now becoming more stealth oriented. He crept behind a large shrub and peered into the general grounds. No outside guards, seemed okay to go in further. Ron jumped up and ran to the front set of double doors. He grasped the handles and stopped suddenly.

"Wait," Ron said. "They would be expecting that."

Ron quickly looked around to check for any guards. Not finding any, he bounded around the left side of the warehouse to find another entrance. He found a half-opened window and he ran to it. Ron pulled upward, but the window didn't budge.

"Oh, great," Ron whispered.

He pulled upward as hard as possible, but still no budge. Ron stepped back a few paces, braced himself, and ran at the window. Once he reached it, her pushed up at the window, which flew open as if it had just been oiled.

"Wah! Ahh!" Ron cried as he fell through the window, crashing into a pile of wooden crates.

Ron stood up, brushed himself off and took off down the small corridor.

About a block away from the warehouse, a shiny, red sports car screeched to a halt. Kim hopped out and addressed the sharply dressed man in the front seat.

"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Wyndam," Kim said.

"It's no problem, ever since you saved my business from going under," he replied.

"Oh, it was just your normal everyday dismantling of an evil machine bent on flooding the business district. No big!" Kim said, stepping back from the car.

Mr. Wyndam nodded, the peeled out, leaving Kim alone on the street. She glanced around, and then took out her Kimmunicator.

"I'm here Wade," Kim said. "Give me some good news here."

Wade typed furiously. "Okay," Wade said. "I've got a lock on Drakken and Shego. They're both inside. There are a lot of hallways in there, so I'm going to upload a map into the Kimmunicator for you."

"Please and thank you!" Kim cried. "Are there any guards or am I by myself?"

Wade clicked again. "Nope, no guards. Wait, 'by yourself'? Where's Ron?"

Kim sighed and said, "He's not coming. It's just me this time. Don't worry, I'll explain everything to you both later. Assuming Ron will talk to me," Kim added.

Wade looked incredulously at Kim, but said, "Okay. I'm uploading the map now."

The Kimmunicator beeped several times, then a schematic map popped up. There were several dots on it: a red one for Kim, a blue one for Drakken, and a green one for Shego.

"What?" Kim said, looking at the screen. She saw another dot inside the warehouse, a yellow one, moving about the corridors on the left side of the building. "Losing your touch there Wade. Eh, one guard, no problem."

Kim ran around to the right side, bypassing the front double doors.

"They'd be expecting that," Kim said as she passed.

She found a fully opened window and she leapt in without making a sound. She quickly glanced at the map. She had two more turns to make before she could get to the open part of the warehouse. The yellow dot was closing in on the main area as well.

_"Great,"_ Kim thought. _"I just have to take out a guard too. No big."_

Kim made a left turn, ran down the long hallway, and then made another quick left turn. She could see where the hallway ended and opened up into the large open area of the warehouse. She checked her map one again. Drakken and Shego were next to each other on the opposite wall from where Kim was, and the yellow-dotted guard was at the end of the hallway on the corner to her left. Kim made a slow, surveying, visual sweep of the room. She saw Drakken and Shego in front of a large mainframe computer like contraption. She turned her head to the left to find the guard's position, and let out a gasp of horror. She could see Ron peering around the corner, surveying the warehouse as well.

"Damn it!" Kim whispered. "Why the hell is he here! I thought I took care of this!"

Kim glanced to Drakken and Shego to make sure they weren't looking. Seeing that the coast was clear, Kim took off in a sprint towards Ron. Ron turned just in time to see her barreling towards him. He attempted to cry out, but Kim grabbed him hard, clasped her hand over his mouth, and dragged him around the corner into the hallway.

Lying on the floor, Kim threw Ron against the wall, her hand grasping the top of his shirt. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Kim demanded, a hint of terror in her voice.

"What do you mean, Kim? Afraid I'm going to screw things up!" Ron answered harshly, anger in his eyes.

"Ron, please listen to me," Kim said desperately. "I am so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it!"

Ron glared at her. "Yeah, right, sure."

"Ron, please," Kim pleaded. "I can't explain everything right now, but please know that I have torn myself up about this. I hated having to say those things to you!"

Ron softened. "Then why did you? You hurt me really bad, Kim," he whispered.

"I know. I know I did, Ron, and I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am," Kim said, reaching out and holding his forearm. Ron looked as if he wanted to say something, but the remaining pain inside was stopping him.

Sensing this, Kim said, "Look, I promise to explain all of this to you later, but you're life will be in danger if you go in there. I need you to leave and go home."

Ron blinked in surprise. "Go home? I don't understand, _how_ do you know?" Ron still had a tone of edginess; he was hanging onto the anger and pain she caused him.

"Ron," Kim whispered, portraying every bit on sincerity within her, "you have to trust me." She pleadingly stared into Ron's eyes.

Ron stared back. She wasn't giving him the puppy-dog pout. She was being serious. He could hear her genuine sincerity, and see it in her eyes. As bad as he was about giving in to the puppy-dog pout, he could not back down to the look she was giving him now. He loved her too much to do that…

Ron fully softened, and smiled. "Of course I do," he sighed.

Kim gave a small gasping sob, then she threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged back. After a few seconds, Ron pulled back and looked at Kim.

"But you know there is no way in hell I'm leaving you here by yourself," Ron said in as serious a tone as Ron can manage.

"Yeah, I know. I figured," Kim replied, holding her head in one hand, thinking madly about the events of the dream. She snapped her head up quickly. "Okay, about this whole 'you trust me' deal, I need you to promise me that no matter what happens to me, you will _ignore me_, okay? _Do not_ come to help me, I'll be fine."

Ron hesitated, but replied, "Okay, I promise."

"Okay," Kim said. "Here's what I need you to do. Drakken will be putting the Proton Disruptor into that mainframe computer. You wont be able to get until Drakken has put it in, and when he leaves.

"How do you—" Ron started.

"Never mind 'how'. I'm going to distract Shego the only way I know how. Remember, no matter what happens to me, don't do _anything_," Kim reminded urgently.

"Right. Okay, let's go," Ron said.

Upon entering the room, Kim and Ron split up, Ron heading for the mainframe via the side wall, and Kim heading straight for it. Kim stopped suddenly. Shego wasn't there.

"Kim, head's up!" Ron called from the other side of the warehouse.

Instinctively, Kim leapt into a back flip as Shego rushed under her, gloves blazing.

_"Oh no!"_ Kim though. _"It's starting!"_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kimmie," Shego said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kim interrupted. "'It's past my bed time' yada-yada, I know the drill."

Shego faltered a moment. "How did you—" she started.

Kim, however, didn't wait for her to finish. She leapt at Shego with a high kick, knocking her back in surprise. Shego retaliated with a stream of fast paced punches, all of which Kim blocked. They began to duel more violently as Ron inched closer to the mainframe computer.

Ron ducked behind a large stack of wooden crates, lying in wait for Drakken to leave.

Drakken lifted up the oval-shaped Proton Disruptor and muttered, "How does this thing go in now?" He inserted the Proton Disruptor into the computer, causing all the buttons and switches to blink furiously.

"Aw man, that is sick and wrong!" Ron whispered.

"Yes!" Drakken cried. "It works! Shego!"

"A bit busy, Dr. D!" Shego called back, avoiding another offensive from Kim.

"Leave her! There's nothing she can do now! The Extreme-o-Rama 3000 Proton Disruptor is in!" Drakken yelled as he made for the set of double doors.

Shego kicked hard, hitting Kim painfully in the chest. Kim fell backwards to the ground. Shego ran to join Drakken at the doors.

Kim leapt up, and without thinking, yelled, "Ron, get it!"

She started to run towards, but halted. If she would just let Drakken and Shego go, Kim could still get the Proton Disruptor, and Ron would stay alive. However, she realized this too late. Drakken had leapt in her path as he had done in her dream.

"Not this time, Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled. Even though Kim knew what was to happen, she could not block in time the powerful kick to her stomach or the wrenching upper cut that sent her flying into the wall behind her.

Ron had leapt from his hiding spot as soon as Drakken left his post. He snuck towards the mainframe. He heard blows fall across the warehouse and snapped his head to see Drakken send Kim into the wall. Ron instinctively started to run to her rescue, but froze after two steps, then rushed back to the mainframe. He promised her after all…

Kim slammed against the wall, causing her head to explode in pain and little white lights to burst in her vision. She groaned in pain and panic. Things were going too much like the dream for Kim's comfort. She had been weakened by the impact, and she could feel herself slipping from consciousness. She could see a dim, fuzzy Drakken advancing toward her…then she could see nothing.

Upon returning to the mainframe, Ron furiously tried to find how to release the Proton Disruptor. He flipped what seemed to be a hundred switches, and pressed about that many buttons but to no avail. Frantically, Ron searched for something he hadn't tried, and spied a large red button that read, "DO NOT PUSH".

That was the only other button Ron hadn't tried, but pushing big, red buttons with messages like that were more than likely bad idea. He scanned the board again, but it still was his only hope. Ron shut his eyes, breathed deep, opened them again and pushed the button with all his might.

Cringed in preparation for something like an explosion, Ron peered at the board. The blinking intensified then halted. Suddenly, the Proton Disruptor shot straight upward from the computer. Ron leapt forward and caught it just before it hit the ground.

"Yes!" Ron yelled.

Drakken, who was just about to tie Kim's arms behind her back, whipped around at Ron's outcry.

"No! Let go, that's not yours!" Drakken yelled, leaving Kim's side.

Ron, seeing Drakken rush towards him, quickly turned and rolled the Proton Disruptor into his hiding place behind the crates. Before he could do anything else, Drakken grabbed Ron's elbow and spun him around to face him.

"All right, er…whatever your name is," Drakken said.

"You still don't know my name! Come on!" Ron cried.

"Where is the Proton Disruptor?" Drakken demanded. Ron just plastered a smug smile and said nothing. "All right, fine!" He cried, landing a hard punch across Ron's jaw, nearly knocking him unconscious.

"Not bad, Dr. D," Shego praised. "I'm impressed. I might make a villain out of you yet."

Drakken dragged the stunned Ron across the warehouse to where Shego stood and Kim lay semi-conscious. Ron was beginning to fully come to, and feebly tried to struggle against Drakken, who was securing Ron's arms behind his back.

"Come, Shego," Drakken said, with an evil grin. "You know what to do." Shego nodded and advanced toward Ron.

Ron's eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening.

_"Oh no! Was this what Kim was talking about?"_ Ron thought frantically.

"Hey, hey, come on now," Ron cried, struggling against Drakken's grip. "We can settle this in other ways, right? I mean, we could have a spirited thumb wrestle, or a game of Parcheesi, or something!"

Shego stopped and thought about it. "Hmm, we could," she said, and Ron's panic lessened slightly. Shego then ignited her plasma gloves and continued, "but I want to play this!"

Shego punched low into Ron's stomach and Ron let out a scream of pain. He could feel his body being slashed and burned as Shego let it linger for a few seconds. She threw more punches to Ron's face, chest, and stomach, making Ron delirious in agony.

"---I might make a villain out of you yet," Kim heard as she began to regain consciousness. Her vision was brightening, but her head still pounded.

_"Where's Ron?"_ Kim thought, shaking her head, trying to shake the pain from her head.

She found him and gave a gasp of fright. She saw Drakken dragging Ron across the warehouse to where she and Shego were. Ron looked as he did in he dream, stunned, and barely conscious.

"Come, Shego," she heard Drakken say, "you know what to do."

Kim watched helplessly as Shego walked toward Ron. They exchanged words, but Kim didn't hear, she was panicking. Still weakened, Kim tried to sit herself up but failed. Shego ignited her gloves and Kim's stomach dropped.

"No!" Kim whispered. Her dream hadn't changed!

Kim watched in horror as she witnessed Shego throw the first punch into Ron's stomach, and heard Ron scream in pain. The sound of his screams sent a surge of strength within Kim who sat bolt upright. Suddenly, her head exploded in pain again, and Kim clasped her hand to her head, gasping in pain. Kim suddenly pulled back her hand and stared at it.

"He didn't tie me up," Kim whispered in wonder. "I was tied up in my dream." Kim suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline and she leapt clear to her feet.

"NOO!" she screamed as she sprinted full speed towards Shego.

Kim tackled Shego in the side, and the two of them crashed to the floor and slid a few feet, Drakken dropping Ron in surprise. Kim and Shego jumped up, but Kim knocked her down once again with a vicious, revenge-seeking kick. Drakken fled to the double doors and wrenched them open.

"Come, Shego, let's get out of here!" he yelled.

Shego, who had been kicked down for the fourth time by that point, hopped up, jumped in a forward somersault over Kim, and ran out the door behind Drakken. Kim followed only to see the con-trail of their escape jet.

Kim quickly whipped around to see Ron lying on his side on the floor. He wasn't moving.

"Ron, no!" Kim yelled, running to his side.

She touched his shoulder, the only part that didn't seem injured. Ron was hurt pretty bad, his face was cut up and burned, as was his stomach and chest.

"Ron?" Kim whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "Ron, I am so sorry. I couldn't save you." Kim started to cry, laying her head on his shoulder and holding him in her arms. "I'm sorry."

Kim cried for several minutes before she heard the faintest, softest moan. She shot her head up and cried, "Ron? You're okay? Ron!"

She saw Ron stir, and she cried, "Ron! Get up, you need to get up." She helped Ron sit up.

"Ugh," Ron groaned as he did so. "What happened?" He asked.

"Shego got to you, Ron," Kim replied. "Just move slow. You're going to hurt really soon."

"Oh great," Ron winced. "_This_ is bad enough."

Kim playfully and gently ruffled Ron's hair and rubbed the nape of his neck. Tears of joy were welling in her eyes, and she was starting to giggle slightly.

To cover herself, Kim quickly asked, "Where is the Proton Disruptor?"

Ron grunted. "Ugh, it over there behind those crates somewhere," he said, pointing to the pile next to the mainframe computer.

Kim followed his hand, then walked over to the crates. She could see it nestled in between to of the crates and squatted down to where she was hidden. Kim broke down for an instant, a few joyful tears streaming down her face as she put the Proton Disruptor in her backpack. She quickly wiped her face dry, then walked back over to Ron, who was holding his stomach with a grimace on his face. She hated that her best friend was hurt so badly, but she couldn't help but grin broadly that he was alive to complain about it.

"I'm glad you find this amusing Kim," Ron said sarcastically, trying to stand up.

"No, of course I don't," Kim said laughingly, holding Ron's arm, helping him up. "You're just okay, and you weren't before, and—" Kim couldn't finish; she threw her arms around Ron's neck, halfway between sobbing and laughing.

Ron wobbly hugged her back, saying, "What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later," Kim replied, "Let's just get you home." Kim helped the limping Ron out of the double doors and onto Ron's house.

_A/N: One more chapter, Kim will explain everything. Hope you guys liked the ending…well, "Day Three"_


	5. The Explanation

Disclaimer: Still ain't mine…

_A/N: It's the final chappy..._

* * *

Chapter 5 

After having Wade get some transportation for them, Kim made sure Ron got home safely. She explained what happened to Ron's mother, and she took over and helped Ron into his room, leaving Kim on the front step.

Kim walked home slowly, still reeling from that morning's events. Ron was okay. He was still alive. Somehow, Drakken forgot to tie Kim up like he had in the dream. He must have seen Ron at the mainframe and got distracted.

Kim walked into her house and straight for the kitchen, where the rest of her family was eating lunch.

"Kimmie, where have you been?" Mrs. Possible asked.

Kim, who was exhausted and distracted, mumbled, "Drakken…warehouse…Ron…hurt."

"What was that?" Mrs. Possible said, unable to understand her.

"What?" Kim said, snapping back to reality. "Oh, sorry! We were getting back the Proton Disruptor that Drakken stole a few days ago. He was in a warehouse down in Lowerton. Ron got hurt though," Kim added.

"Really? Is he okay?" Mr. Possible asked, lifting his head from the paper.

Kim opened the refrigerator, and pulled out a cola. "He'll live," she said with a smirk.

Kim popped open the can and walked over to the table where her family sat, but didn't join them at the table.

"I've got to give the Proton Disruptor back to the Astro-Physics lab, then I'm going to head over to Ron's to check up on him," Kim said, finishing the can.

"All right, Kimmie," Mr. Possible said.

"Tell Ron we're thinking about him, and that we hope he gets better soon," Mrs. Possible added.

* * *

Dr. Silverton's eye lit up when he saw Kim Possible walk through the door, holding the Proton Disruptor in her arms.

"How on earth did you get it back so fast?" he asked, taking it from her possession and placing it in its original bin.

Kim shrugged. "No big. Let's just say I had a sixth sense this time," she said, grinning. "It was Drakken and Shego, so I would put out an alert for them until you can put the Proton Disruptor in a more secure location."

"Right. Thank you so much Kim Possible," Dr. Silverton said, extending his hand.

Kim took it, saying, "It was my pleasure Dr. Silverton."

* * *

Kim found herself standing at her best friend's front door, hesitating to go in. How was she going to explain this to him? She promised him she would, but she couldn't figure out exactly how to begin.

"Well, Ron," Kim said out loud to herself sarcastically, "I saw you die in a dream. Yeah, _that'll_ go over well."

Kim sighed, grasped the door handle, and walked inside. She looked around Ron's living room but no one was in sight.

"Mrs. Stoppable? It's Kim!" she called.

"Oh, hi, Kim!" came a muffled call back from Mrs. Stoppable. "I'm in the back!"

"May I go up to see Ron?" Kim called.

"Of course!" Mrs. Stoppable called back.

"I'm up here Kim!" Kim heard Ron call from upstairs.

Kim smiled, he sounded stronger than before. That's always a good sign. Kim ran up the stairs, and made the immediate right turn into Ron's room. Ron was sitting upright in his bed. He was shirtless, covered in band-aids, and was glistening with what Kim assumed was burn cream.

"How're you feeling?" Kim asked.

Ron looked down at himself, then replied, "Sticky."

Kim laughed, walked to Ron's bed, and say on the edge. "Gosh, how many band-aids do you have on?"

"Two boxes," Ron replied, grinning, "and I'm serious."

Kim saddened a tiny bit. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"Everything," Kim replied, grasping Ron's hand. "Eww!" Kim cried, pulling her hand away; it was covered with the sticky burn cream.

"Ha, sorry," Ron said, quickly wiping his hands on the bed sheet beside him as Kim wiped her hand on Ron's pant leg.

"I'm sorry for everything Ron. For the way I treated you. For the things I said. I just…I'm sorry," Kim said, sighing.

"K.P., all is forgiven," Ron said. "I just want to hear that explanation you promised me."

Kim exhaled sharply. "Right," she whispered. "Okay, before I do, you've got to know that I am being completely truthful. This is going to sound incredibly weird."

"I'm used to weird," Ron said smiling. "Remember when I carried a monkey everywhere when I thought it was you?"

"Yeah, well okay, here we go," Kim said. "I don't know exactly why, but I've been having dreams about us."

Ron's eyebrows rose, and Kim smacked his leg. "Not like that!" Kim cried, smiling. "About us on missions. They're all detailed and specific and such. The thing is, for some reason, they come true."

Ron stared. "What?"

"I-I know!" Kim said. "It's weird! But, always three days later the dream comes true, word-for-word, moment-by-moment. It's bizarre."

"So, what are you saying?" Ron asked.

"Remember two mornings ago when I was crying so much, and was like really clingy the whole day?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Ron replied.

Kim then went into the whole explanation of the past three days. She told him every little detail about the dream she had. She explained that that's how she knew that Drakken had taken the Proton Disruptor, and that they were going to be in a warehouse. She told him that she had several dreams like that before, and that she was only able to change one. That she couldn't risk not being able to save him if he came with her.

"You saw that I was going to die?" Ron asked, soaking in all of what Kim had told him.

"Yes," Kim replied, reaching to hold his hand again. "Now do you understand what I was trying to do, right?"

"I think I do. You broke my heart to save my life," Ron said, tightening his hold on Kim's hand.

Kim nodded. "But apparently that didn't work! Why the hell did you go anyway? I about had a stroke when I saw you there!" she cried.

"I was trying to prove you wrong," Ron said sheepishly. "I was trying to prove that I was more than the screw-up sidekick everyone thinks I am."

"You are so much more than just a sidekick to me, Ron!" Kim cried. "And you are _not_ a screw-up, you're my best friend."

Ron smiled and squeezed her hand. "But what I don't understand is, what happened this morning was what happened in your dream. Drakken was the one who hit me, and Shego beat me with those gloves of hers…but I'm not dead. What happened?"

Kim shrugged. "I wasn't tied up this morning, and I was in my dream. When I saw Shego attacking you, I noticed that my arms were apart. That's when I got up and tackled her. I just hoped I was in time."

"Well, why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Ron asked. "I mean, it's not like this would've been the weirdest thing we've had happen to us."

Kim looked disbelievingly at Ron. "If I had told you the truth, you would have honestly stayed behind and let me go on my own?" she asked.

"No," Ron instantly answered.

"That's why," Kim replied, grinning. "My getting you to never want to see me again was the only way I could've been sure that you would be safe."

"Just promise that you will tell me the next time you have one of those dreams, okay? Whether I'm dying or not," Ron said playfully.

"Okay," Kim replied, smiling. "You know, you're taking this whole 'You-almost-died-today-and-I-saw-it-in-a-dream' thing better than I thought you would."

"Well," Ron replied, "it _bizarre_, I'll give you that. But, hey…what could keep me safer than having world-saving, teen hero Kim Possible as my best friend?"

Kim smirked. "Well, that's true," she said, playfully flipping her hair back. "We're good?"

"Never been better, Kim," Ron replied, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her.

She hugged him back tightly, grateful to have Ron alive and by her side. Kim then slowly realized that her chest was beginning to feel sticky. All of the burn cream on Ron's chest was now seeping into her clothes, but she didn't care. It was worth it. She nearly lost him, and she would make damn sure that she would never lose him again

_A/N: Okay, it's all done! Thanks for the baring with me for the whole story; it took a while to write. I'm glad that you liked it!_


End file.
